


Уговори меня

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: А вы не задумывались, куда делось время, которое Рёхей уговаривал Хибари, а? Или только автор заметил что вначале было утро, а потом сразу закат?





	Уговори меня

— Ты же чего-то от меня хотел, ведь так? — властно прошептал Хибари, приподнимая голову Рёхея выше, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Тяжело дышащий хранитель Солнца сидел на коленях прямо перед главой Дисциплинарного Комитета в его маленьком кабинетике в Намимори. В его взгляде больше не было экстрима, с которым он гнался за неуловимым Облаком, а оставалось лишь желание. Желание угодить и при этом выполнить задание Тсунаеши, который, в общем-то, был загнан в угол невозможностью уговорить своего собственного Хранителя пройти тест Первых.

— Пройди тест, Хибари! Это нужно... — только начал Рёхей, но Хибари положил ему пальцы на губы прекращая начатый поток речи, которая несомненно должна была ЭКСТРИМально уговорить Кёю.

— Это так нужно? — черная бровь вопросительно поднялась, и завороженный Рёхей кивнул не в силах отвести взгляда от Хранителя. — Хочешь, чтобы я прошел этот тест — уговори меня...

Рёхей сглотнул и начал расстегивать ширинку на человеке, который защищает Семью с самых неожиданных точек. Для такого во истину экстремального дела Рёхею было ничего не жалко — все таки для него было очень важно не подвести Тсуну, который на него рассчитывал в этом нелегком деле...

Пальцы Рёхея сомкнулись на члене Хибари. Большим пальцем он размазал капельку смегмы по головке. Второй рукой осторожно полез в штаны и стал мягко перебирать яички. Хибари протяжно вздохнул, и притянул за короткие волосы хранителя Солнца к члену, скорее настаивая, чем подбадривая. 

— Ну же... Уговори меня...

Язык осторожно прошелся по головке, и осторожно скользнул ниже, беря член в рот. Пальцы на волосах сжались сильнее, стоило только хранителю Солнца начать посасывать плоть во рту. Сасагава остался доволен результатом своих действий. Он помогал себе руками, то сжимая мошонку, то вынимая почти полностью член изо рта. Рёхей умело заводил Хибари, желая заставить того сдаться. Тот едва слышно постанывал, но вот его рука потянула вперед, и Рёхею пришлось отвлечься от «уговоров».

— Мне мало этого, — Хибари усмехнулся.

Огромные удивленные глаза Сасагавы повеселили хранителя Облака. И большей частью его повеселил румянец, который растекался от щек и ушей все ниже и ниже...

— Ну? — серые с прищуром глаза вглядывались в краснеющего юношу. — Так ты будешь меня уговаривать?

Красная, в тон Рёхею футболка полетела в сторону. Как оказалось, краснел тот до самого пупа...Джинсы, в которых постоянно путался, полетели в ту же сторону. Хибари усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Рёхей выпутывается из широких «семейников» достаточно веселой раскраски. 

Дальше у Рёхея случался ступор. Он просто не знал, что делать, но Хибари подозревал, что дело с «уговорами» его самого именно этим и закончится, и достал тюбик с чем-то склизким из кармана брюк. 

— Ну, — коротко позвал хранителя Солнца к себе, ближе, и тот подошел, покорно целуя этого хитрого типа, умеющего вымогнуть свое. Отступиться Рёхей не смог бы ни в коем случае. И все приемы, которые он использовал прежде, чтобы отказаться от секса с расчетливым Кёей теперь не работали. Он же не мог подвести босса!

Когда первый палец оказался внутри, Сасагава всхлипнул, но брюнет поцеловал его. Медленно, неспешно и нежно, так, что все внимание боксера сосредоточилось только на губах, а не на странном ощущении там, внутри. 

Хибари осторожно вошел в своего возлюбленного и «уговорщика» и укусил за губу. Резкие толчки и неспешность рук — все это доводило Рёхея до отчаяния, которое неизбежно должно было кончиться длинным, протяжным всхлипом. 

Усталые, потные, они лежали за золотистом диванчике в кабинете Главы Дисциплинарного Кабинета. Сон смаривал их, и напоследок Хибари подумал: «Стоит поблагодарить Тсуну за эту маленькую хитрость... А то ведь иначе бы этот упрямец никогда бы не согласился....»


End file.
